Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Captain America: Civil War ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Ren the God of Humor. Plot With help from the Justice Guardians and Team Berk, Captain America leads the newly formed Avengers in their continued efforts to protect humanity. But after another incident caused by the Avengers results in collateral damage, political pressure mounts to install a system of accountability, headed by a governing body to oversee and direct the team. The new status quo fractures the Avengers, resulting in three camps. One is lead by Steve Rogers who desires to have the Avengers to be free to keep protecting humanity without interference from the government. The second is lead by Tony Stark, who feels responsible for the incident in Sokovia. The third is lead by Jaden, Jeffrey and Hiccup who wish to stand neutral against the Sokovia Accords. Trivia *Starlight Glimmer, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald Duck, Goofy, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Patrick Dragonheart, will guest star in this. *Throughout this crossover, Hiccup is having a Hard time trying to make a Decision when be Helping the teams to Stop or Supporting the government. in the end, he joins the teams to stop this. Scenes Meeting *(An archived recording of the Battle in New York comes up on the screen) *Thunderbolt Ross: New York. *Jaden: Hold up! What happened in New York wasn't our fault! *Amethyst: Whoa, did that Happen? *Xion: Yeah... *Jesse: Jaden's right!! What happened in New York was all because of Loki!! He's the one who summoned that army!!! *Tuffnut: Ah yeah, Loki, What a Guy. Good Thing we celebrate Loki Day under his name. *Jeffrey: Earth would've been destroyed if we hadn't stopped them! *Garnet: just like The Diamonds wanted to Destroy the Earth by Building a colony would've caused the Extinction of All Life on Earth. *(Another archived recording of the HYDRA uprising in Washington D.C. appears on the screen) *Thunderbolt Ross: Washington D.C. *Alexis: That also was not our fault. We had no idea HYDRA was secretly working within S.H.I.E.L.D. *Hiccup: Unbelievable.... All We did Is to Save the World.. *Rainbow Dash: You can't blame us for that! *Aqua: HYDRA was gonna kill millions of people based on something outrageous as predicting the future. *Fishlegs: How can you blame us of all things happening? *Twilight: We were doing our jobs, Ross. *(One more archived recording of Sokovia going up because of Ultron appears on the screen) *Thunderbolt Ross: Sokovia. *Scamper: ........ I've got nothing to say. *DJ: *lowers his head sadly* *Steven: How that happen? *Beetles: Ultron. That's how. *(The images made Scarlet Witch uncomfortable) *Toothless: *Saw Her* *Lea: Ultron was gonna wipe out humanity by creating another "asteroid" and hit Earth with it. *Applejack: If we hadn't stopped Ultron, so many lives would've been lost. *Pearl: You did all this guys? *Atticus: Yes. We were involved in all these battles. *Batty: And it wasn't pretty. *Steven: Whoa... Black Panther *(Several of the Justice Guardians and Team Berk members watch the fight between Bucky and the man in the black cat costume) *Jaden: Who the heck is that?! *Hiccup: *Watches* who Is That? *Jeffrey: *eyes glow draconically as he summons his Keyblade* Let's go find out. *Jaden: Right. *activates his Keyblade* *Hiccup: Guys, I wish I can fight but.. oh it's hard to decide, Just, leave me out of this. *Garnet: Don't Worry Hiccup, We'll Fight for you, You just wait here. *Amethyst: Leave that guy to us. *Jeffrey: If you change your mind, catch up to us. Xion, if the guy fighting Bucky escapes, don't lose track of him. *Xion: Okay, daddy! *(The rest of the members jump on the roof where Bucky and the black cat man are fighting on) *Jesse: *to the black cat man* Hey!! Whoever you are, stop!!!! *Rainbow Dash: Leave our friend alone, tough guy!!! *Amethyst: You're Outnumbered By JeffPoleon and His Army! *(The man in the black cat costume knocks Jesse off his feet, punches Rainbow Dash and kicks Amethyst) *Jesse: *moans* *Pearl: He's Getting away! *Snotlout: Come on! Let's go Get Him! *Rainbow Dash: *groans, then growls* You'll pay for that, cat freak!! *(The man in the black cat costume unfurls his claws) *Tammy: ...!! He's got claws too!! *Jeffrey: All right, pal! Stand down! *Astrid: Last warning! Team Cap vs Team Iron Man vs Justice Guardians & Team Berk *(Ant-Man becomes huge!!!) *Jaden: ...!!!! Whoa!!! *Midna: ...!!! That's new! *Tammy: WOW!!!! That's no "Ant-Man"!!! That's more like... like...!!! *DJ: Giant Man?! *Fishlegs: Oh my Odin!! *Lea: Gi-ANT Man!! *smirks* That's pretty clever!! *Xion: *thinks to herself* Scott and Mr. Pym sure have been busy. *Jesse: Guys!!! As cool as Scott's new trick is, we've gotta stop this!!! *Rocko: come on! *Xion: *eyes glow draconically* *Tuffnut: Let's End This. *Do A Battle Cry* *Iron Man: *to Giant Man* Give me back my Rhodey!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls* *Ruffnut: You Want Your Rhodey? Come and Get Iron Tin Man! *Giant Man: *tosses War Machine* *Amethyst: Hey! Giant Man! Get a load of This! *All Gems Fused Into Alexandrite!* *Alexandrite: *Roars* *Spider-Man: WHOA!!! *Captain America: What on Earth-?!? *Jaden: It's called fusion, Captain. *smiles* And they don't need a Polymerization card to make it happen!! *Black Panther: Another giant?!?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smirks* Escaping with Steve and Bucky * Aqua: *tending to Jaden* * Epilogue * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Superhero films Category:Marvel Films